Un Secreto Bajo El Muérdago
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: Cuanto más pierdes la esperanza de que ocurra lo que tanto has deseado. Cuanto más cerca estás de rendirte y dejar de esperar. El destino finalmente se apiada y te concede aquello que tanto has soñado... Peter Parker (Spiderman) / Loki


**Notas:** ¡Gente! La inspiración dio frutos y les traigo un poco de las ideas que comienzan a fluir. Este OS estaba previsto para publicarse en Navidad o más tardar la noche de Año Nuevo, hace unos días, pero por una cosa u otra no pude terminarlo a tiempo. Aun así, sigue siendo temporada, así que no se fijen en la fecha xD

Se trata de una breve historia entre el Peter Parker del encantador Tom Holland y Loki. Peter con el espíritu navideño vivo, mientras que Loki no ve lo festivo de la celebración. Sentimientos ocultos, secretos al descubierto y un poco de gracia, espero que les guste nwn

 **Advertencias:** No hay lemon, pero tal vez les agrade leer algo lindo con final feliz.

Pensamientos y/o referencias entre comillas.

Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics, Sony y Disney.

* * *

 **Un Secreto Bajo El Muérdago**

Temprano en la mañana, Loki había salido a caminar por ahí. Acababa de llegar de Asgard, luego de un par de semanas, y Thor le había dicho que tenía que ver la ciudad en esa época del año. Le hizo caso más por curiosidad que por contagiarse de la emoción que su hermano le mostraba al contarle lo hermoso del "espíritu navideño" esparcido por toda la ciudad, y cada parte del planeta.

Sinceramente, quedó fastidiado con tantos adornos brillantes, luces y hombres barbudos vestidos de rojo y blanco, metidos dentro de botargas voluminosas, incitando a la gente a sonreír, celebrar o entrar a las tiendas departamentales y aprovechar los descuentos de temporada. Además, la odiosa música navideña y esos llamados villancicos, era demasiado para su lúgubre gusto.

Harto de todo eso, prefirió regresar a la torre. Pero lo último que esperaba encontrar, era más de aquella tortura visual y auditiva.

—¿Qué se supone que es todo esto? —Loki preguntó con semblante fastidioso al entrar a la sala, viendo el desorden que eran adornos de colores verdes, rojos, dorados y blancos.

—¡Es la magia de la Navidad!… ¿Conoces la Navidad, Loki? —Peter descendió de cabeza frente al hechicero, para luego descolgarse en un giro ágil quedando de pie.

—He leído sobre ella… —fue la seca respuesta, aunque eso no borró la sonrisa en el rostro del chico, ni la clara ilusión en su gesto que revelaba un "Y, ¿qué te parece?" —Creo que es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Pffft… Seguro lo dices porque no la has vivido. Pero no te preocupes, el Sr. Stark hará una fiesta de Navidad y podrás experimentarla por ti mismo. —anunció confiado, colocando las manos en la cintura y alzando el rostro con seguridad.

—El duende no está invitado a la fiesta. —Tony llegó en ese momento con una escalera plegable, dirigiéndose tranquilamente hacia el enorme árbol navideño que aguardaba en una esquina.

—Pero Sr. Stark… Loki se ha portado bien este año, no ha vuelto a causar problemas y tampoco ha… Matado a nadie… —el joven castaño echó una mirada fugaz al hechicero, como para confirmar que su teoría fuera correcta.

—Cierto… O eso es lo que sabemos. Porque no tenemos certeza de que por debajo del agua no haya causado conflictos o esté pensando crearlos, y nos estaremos lamentando después. —mientras hablaba desplegaba la escalera que acomodó junto al árbol. — Y en todo caso, ¿qué tiene que ver que se haya portado "bien", con la fiesta de Navidad?

—Pues que merece un… ¿Regalo de Navidad?... ¿Por buena conducta?

—Ajá, sí… Buena conducta… —sonrió burlonamente. —Además, ya lo oíste, no le interesa esta clase de festejo "midgardiano" o como lo llame. —se alejó un poco del árbol para visualizar cómo debía distribuir los adornos. —Pero ya que estás aquí Grinch, ayudale a Peter con lo que falta. Haz tu buena acción del día y tal vez te invite a la fiesta.

—Qué considerado de tu parte, pero lamento tener que rechazar tu oferta… No me interesa nada de esto, así que suerte con su inútil festividad. —respondió el ojiverde sin la menor intención de mover un solo dedo para colaborar, y mirando fugazmente al chico a su lado se giró sobre sus talones yendo hacia el pasillo.

—¡Loki, espera! —pero Peter no se quedaría de brazos cruzados dejándolo ir así, por lo que de inmediato fue tras él. —¡Loki! —en cuanto el hechicero se detuvo, el chico dio una corta carrera para quedar frente al mayor nuevamente. —Ya sabes cómo es el Sr. Stark, no lo tomes en serio. Estoy seguro que no impedirá que estés aquí. Además, no lo ha hecho en todo este año que has estado en la Tierra, incluso te deja quedarte en la torre.

—¿Por qué me interesaría convivir con ustedes? —alzó una ceja de aspecto inquisidor al cuestionar, provocando que Peter dudara al pensar en su respuesta.

—Bueno… Por qué… Habrá buena comida, buena bebida, compañía… Thor estará aquí. —hizo énfasis, tal vez si mencionaba al dios rubio sería un buen incentivo, pero por lo que notaba ni eso le emocionaba al ojiverde. —Ahm… No sé, sería una gran oportunidad para que empezaras a expandir tus horizontes y los demás puedan ver que has cambiado en serio… —jugaba con sus manos un poco inseguro mientras le daba opciones.

Loki se quedó en silencio unos instantes, mirando fijamente al castaño con seria expresión. Nada de lo que describía le resultaba llamativo, ni siquiera el que su hermano estuviera presente. Necesitaba más que razones tan simples como esas para siquiera considerar la posibilidad de mezclarse con todos ellos en una celebración que, para el caso, no le veía lo "mágico" por ningún lado. Y realmente carecía de importancia para él si querían o no que asistiera, no era como si necesitara ser aceptado por los Vengadores, el que hubiera una tregua no significaba que eran amigos.

Sin embargo, el chiquillo araña estaba corriendo tras él, ignorando las palabras de Tony para insistir con esa mirada suplicante que le hacía ver aún más joven e ingenuo de lo que era… Mentiría si dijera que esa mirada no le provocaba unas ganas inmensas de robarle el aliento con un beso, cediendo ante sus deseos más impuros y los tímidos que lograba ver en los ojos avellana que tenía en frente, pero Peter seguía sin soltar la lengua de lo que realmente quería de él. Así que las farsas durarían tanto como el chiquillo quisiera.

—Muy bien, ¿quieres que venga? —Loki preguntó, y fue como si Peter hubiera escuchado un "Aquí estaré" pues la alegría se le notaba hasta la luna. —Entonces, dame un motivo. —la sentencia hizo que el chico se desorientara. ¿Quería un motivo? Si ya le había dado varios.

Peter puso a trabajar su cerebro a marchas forzadas, algo no muy bueno puesto que bajo presión las ideas siempre se le atoraban o distorsionaban, y terminaba frustrado por no resolver el problema de manera satisfactoria… ¿Cuál podría ser un verdadero motivo que le hiciera asistir a la fiesta? El que Thor estuviera presente le daba igual, no se le antojaba la comida ni la bebida, mucho menos socializar con los demás. ¡Agh, diablos! ¡¿Cómo podría convencerlo?!

"¡Vamos Peter, PIENSA! No desperdicies la oportunidad, dale un motivo que valga la pena… ¡¿Pero cuál?! Todo parece no estar a la altura de lo que pide… Podría decirle que… No, tal vez eso tampoco sea lo que espera… ¿Por qué le importaría si le digo que YO quiero que venga? Además, también querría saber el POR QUÉ y… No creo que sea buena idea..."

—¿Y bien? —Loki se inclinó para presionar al chico a decir su magnífica idea, sacándolo abruptamente de sus telarañas mentales, pero lo que obtuvo fue puro silencio y una expresión entre susto y no tener nada útil qué decir. —Hm, eso creí… —sonrió de lado con ligera pretensión.

Entonces, Loki dio la vuelta para seguir su camino por el pasillo y atravesar un portal, dejando al castaño con una pésima sensación de haber perdido la gran oportunidad de su vida… Y es que, de cierto modo, así era. Si bien, Peter guardaba ante los demás "seres mortales ordinarios" su identidad como Spiderman, ese no era su único GRAN secreto.

—Quiero que vengas porque sería especial para mi que estuvieras aquí… Conmigo.—susurró a solas, en medio del pasillo. Desilusionado soltó un pesado suspiro antes de volver a la sala para seguir ayudando a Tony con los arreglos.

La primera vez que conoció a Loki en persona, un año atrás, Peter quedó completamente impactado. Fascinado, sería la palabra más adecuada. Y es que el hermano de Thor poseía una enigmática y atrayente personalidad que nunca imaginó le causaría tanta curiosidad. Por supuesto que lo había visto en videos de Internet durante su invasión, tiempo atrás, y no negaba que asustaba todo eso del "arrodíllense ante mi" o "fueron creados para ser gobernados". Pero todo era diferente ahora. El tenerlo en frente y cruzar unas cuantas palabras con él fue una de las experiencias más extrañas y emocionantes de su corta vida.

Loki empezó a visitar Nueva York con frecuencia, siendo acompañado por Thor. A Peter le daba un poco de gracia aquella dinámica, era como si el imponente dios del trueno fuera la niñera de un pequeño diablillo al que debía supervisar de cerca para que no terminara incendiando la cocina.

Pese a la renuencia inicial de los Vengadores, poco a poco Loki fue haciéndose más presente en la torre, y por petición de Thor hasta le acondicionaron una habitación para quedarse de vez en cuando… Aunque ese "de vez en cuando" ya se había vuelto una mudanza desde hacía casi medio año. Por tal motivo era frecuente que Peter se lo encontrara cada que iba a que Tony le realizara mejoras a su traje, o reparara algunas funciones que se hubiesen dañado mientras peleaba con algún villano bien armado.

Sin embargo, pronto los motivos de aparecerse en la torre fueron cambiando. Tuviera que arreglarle algo al traje o no, las visitas de Peter ya eran casi cotidianas después de clases. Buscaba la forma de que Tony "necesitara" su presencia o de ofrecer su ayuda en algún proyecto científico, bajo el pretexto de querer involucrarse más y aprender pues no podía solo prestarle atención a su parte de superhéroe cuando también tenía que ser responsable con la escuela. Así que quería honrar, por así decirlo, la mentira piadosa de su pasantía en Stark Industries con la que habían convencido a May para dejarlo salir a combatir el crimen, sin que ella lo sospechara.

Al principio, Tony no estaba muy convencido que de buenas a primeras el chiquillo quisiera prestar atención a la parte científica de sus estudios, pero le dio el beneficio de la duda y con gusto lo reclutó para un proyecto nuevo que recién empezaba. Como veía que Peter se estaba comprometiendo y dando buenos resultados dejó las dudas y se concentró en mostrarle todo un mundo de conocimiento, casi de modo tan obsesivo como un padre entusiasmado compartiendo sus hobbies con su hijo por primera vez.

Como a veces terminaban algo tarde, Tony preparó una habitación solo para Peter, donde llegaba a pasar una o dos noches, y por tanto, el chico llegaba a coincidir con Loki en los pasillos, la sala común o en la cocina. Fue de ese modo que Peter comenzó a sentir que su corazón latía más cuando estaba cerca de él, e incluso que su día se iluminaba de modo muy distinto. Soñaba despierto con su verde mirada, a veces tan fría y áspera, y otras tan osada y cautivadora. Y cuando sonreía, ¡dioses! Cuando lo hacía, sentía que sus piernas eran como un par de tubos de jalea.

No había sentido aquello desde Liz, por lo que solo significaba una cosa: Estaba enamorado. Enamorado del "chico malo".

Era una locura, Peter lo sabía perfectamente. Pero en el corazón no se manda, y el suyo, que era tan joven aún, estaba ansioso por experimentar la vida y sus infinitas posibilidades. Aunque el experimento se diera con un villano redimido al que pocos o casi nadie le agradaba.

Y pese a ello, el arácnido confiaba en el fondo que Loki de verdad era distinto, solo necesitaba esa misma confianza en sí mismo para demostrarlo, y él quería ser quien le ayudara a mostrar lo que era en realidad. El problema era que Loki se resistía y se aferraba demasiado a permanecer detrás de su máscara de indiferencia, o eso creía, y eso de pronto le bajaba un poco la moral.

Aún así, Peter no se rendiría fácilmente. No era muy bueno expresando sentimientos y emociones más profundos, pero lo intentaría una y otra vez hasta lograr llegar al témpano de hielo que Loki tenía por corazón… Precisamente, esa persistencia era una de las características del castaño que le agradaban al hechicero.

Para Loki, Peter era como un pequeño cachorro, tan ingenuo que se acercaba demasiado al peligro sin pensar en las consecuencias. Todos a su alrededor no dejaban de recordarle al arácnido que tuviera cuidado al acercarse a él. Sin embargo, Peter hacía oídos sordos y se aventuraba siempre a saludarlo con una tierna sonrisa, le preguntaba algunas cosas sobre el mito para saber si fueron ciertas o solo eran inventos de la gente para hacer más entretenidos los relatos, o simplemente le obsequiaba alguna golosina cuando iba de paso y tenía prisa por irse. Aunque Loki no estaba seguro si corría por tener algún pendiente urgente o para que no notara el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

De cualquier modo, esas atenciones fueron atrapando al hechicero en una red que la inocente araña había tejido en torno a su astucia. Poco a poco, y sin querer, se estaba acostumbrando a Peter, y a veces le molestaba pensar que se estaba volviendo indispensable en su vida. Pero por más que trataba de alejarlo, él siempre regresaba sin importar nada. ¿Por qué se aferraba? La respuesta la encontraba cada vez que miraba en lo profundo de sus ojos avellana.

.

 _24 de Diciembre, 8:30 pm…_

—¡Peter! ¿Ya estás listo? —desde la compacta sala en el departamento, May llamaba a su sobrino mientras terminaba de colocarse uno de sus aretes.

La tía del arácnido lucía un hermoso vestido color vino que hacía notar su curvilínea figura, sin escotado pero con los hombros al descubierto, y con eso bastaba para dejar a más de uno boquiabierto. Su cabello estaba peinado en una sencilla trenza de lado, ligeramente "desaliñada" con unas cuantas mechas sueltas, maquillaje natural, zapatos no muy altos, y no podían faltar sus lentes, que más que restarle encanto realzaba su belleza.

En cuanto a Peter, él terminaba de acicalarse en su habitación. Al principio no sabía si ponerse un traje o ir más relajado, pero May le ayudó a escoger algo casual sin dejar a un lado lo elegante: Una camisa gris oscuro con gorro, pantalón negro y un saco en tono vino para ir coordinados era la perfecta elección para quedar presentable.

—Listo… Happy nos espera abajo. —Peter salió de su habitación avisando sobre el mensaje que acababa de recibir a su celular, aunque se quedó un instante mirando a su tía. Sin duda era una mujer muy bella a sus cuarenta y dos, y precisamente por eso es que le preocupaban las miradas que atraía siempre. Desde que el tío Ben se fue, Peter se había vuelto un poco sobreprotector con May, no quería que cualquier tipo se creyera con derecho de "pegar su chicle" con ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Está muy escotado? ¿Crees que me de angina de pecho? —May preguntó en son de burla al ver la inconformidad en la expresión de Peter, quien bufó con el comentario por lo obvio que era la falta de un escote al frente o en la espalda.

—¿Y si te pones el saco? Te aseguro que afuera hace frío. —sugirió desviando un poco el tema.

—Ay sí, verdad. Aquí no se siente tanto, y tampoco se va a sentir dentro de la torre, pero tienes razón. Afuera puede hacer frío. —le dio por su lado al castaño, haciéndole rodar los ojos y negar como un padre en desacuerdo con su hija adolescente mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta para abrirla, cediendo el paso a su tía que se acomodaba el saco que hacía juego con el vestido. Llevaba como complemento una bolsa de mano negra.

Ya fuera del edificio Happy comenzaba a impacientarse, por lo que escribía otro mensaje para Peter. Mensaje que se quedó a medias al escuchar que la puerta de cristal del edificio se abría. Alzó la mirada, quedando en total estupefacción al ver a May.

—¡Hola Happy! Perdona la tardanza. —Peter saludó ligeramente apenado, pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba con el hombre regordete que ni siquiera le reclamó el retraso.

—Buenas noches, Happy. —May saludó también, luciendo su bella sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, May… —milagrosamente el hombre respondió después de unos segundos. —Si me permite decirlo, con todo respeto, se ve muy hermosa.

—Oh, muchas gracias, que amable.

—No hay de que. Siempre es un placer admirar y expresar la belleza de una mujer como usted tan deslumbr...

—¿Ya... Podemos irnos? —el joven castaño interrumpió el sueño despierto de Happy, quien se apresuró para abrir la puerta trasera del auto negro. May entró primero y le siguió Peter, mirando a Happy con un poco de advertencia, misma que el rechoncho hombre ignoró para ir al asiento del conductor y emprender el trayecto.

—Oye, Happy… ¿Quiénes han llegado? —de nuevo Peter habló, y aunque su pregunta pudiera ser "distraída", lo cierto era que le interesaba saber si cierto hechicero de ojos verdes estaba ahí.

—Casi todos… Strange, Wong, el Dr. Banner, Pepper, Natasha… Visión debe venir en camino con Wanda. Y creo que también vendrá T'Challa con Shuri.

El castaño no se desanimó del todo ante la información, puesto que al parecer Thor no estaba, y eso significaba que aún había esperanzas de que llegara con Loki.

—Vaya, toda una reunión de superhéroes. Nunca me imaginé poder estar en una, que suerte que terminaste trabajando con Tony Stark, Peter. —May comentó sonriente a su sobrino, quien la miró con una ceja alzada y algo confuso.

—Pero si tu dijiste que no te agradaba que trabajara tantas horas con él…

—Bueno, es un detalle que no me agrada. Pasas mucho tiempo ahí dentro, te hace falta tomar un poco más de sol y aire fresco. Salir, conocer el mundo, ¡vivir!… Estás en la flor de la juventud, Pet.

—Sí, pero esta flor no se mantendrá joven por siempre. Solo aprovecho las oportunidades que llegan, así en el futuro tendré un buen empleo, con un buen salario y con vacaciones. No veo cuál sea el problema con eso. —recalcó su plan de vida para que su tía se conformara, pero casi siempre parecía una niña obstinada.

—Pues que no deberías preocuparte por esas cosas todavía. —lo miró con una mezcla de ternura y compasión, rozando su mejilla con maternal toque. —Quiero que te diviertas, que disfrutes y colecciones momentos maravillosos, antes de que dediques tu tiempo a un empleo tan demandante.

—No debes preocuparte por eso, May. Sí me divierto. Aunque no lo creas, no todo es ciencia en mi agenda. —le contestó sonriente. —Tengo buenos ratos, aprendo, me divierto. Salgo con Ned, te tengo a ti… Estoy bien, de verdad. Confía en mí.

La mirada de Peter trataba de darle seguridad a May, quien no muy convencida soltó un cansino suspiro. Lamentaba todo lo que había pasado en la vida de ambos, una tragedia tras otra obligaron a su sobrino a madurar antes de tiempo. Ella sabía que a su edad se responsabilizaba de muchas cosas, no por obligación de nadie sino que él mismo las compraba. No le agradaba del todo esa excesiva manía suya, pero qué podía hacer más que apoyarlo y quererlo como siempre lo había hecho.

—De acuerdo… Solo prométeme que no te encerrarás en un capullo. Deja que entre el sol de vez en cuando, ¿si?

—Bien, me broncearé de vez en cuando en la azotea del edificio, ¿satisfecha? —respondió bromista el castaño, recibiendo un pellizco en su brazo. —¡Auch! Qué violenta… —empezó a reír mientras sobaba su brazo, haciendo negar a May con una sonrisa escondida.

—Es lo menos que te mereces.

Rato después llegaron a la torre. Happy les abrió la puerta, ofrenciendo caballeroso su mano a May. Ella la aceptó con una sonrisa amable que casi derrite al pobre hombre. Peter solo le miró con gracia y desconcierto, de pronto se imaginó a Happy como su nuevo tío y… Sacudió la cabeza, era una visión que no quería ver de nuevo en su mente.

Happy también estaría en la fiesta, pero primero tenía que llevar el auto al estacionamiento, así que Peter y May subieron por el ascensor.

En menos de cinco minutos ya estaban caminando por el pasillo hacia el salón de reunión, dónde a través del cristal ya se podían ver a los invitados conversando entre risas, con alguna bebida en mano y siendo acompañados por música de cortes navideños mezclada con jazz u otro género que engrandeciera el espíritu navideño con melodías alegres y bailables.

—¡Wow! Ese sí que es un gran árbol de Navidad. El nuestro parece una ramita a comparación. —May le iba diciendo a Peter, yendo de su brazo, al irse acercando y contemplar la altura de aquel pino.

—Mide casi cinco metros. —mencionó el castaño.

—¿Y cómo rayos lo metieron?

—Creo que el Sr. Stark voló esa ventana de allá. —señaló Peter, al tiempo que iban entrando a la sala llamando la atención de los demás.

—¡May, Peter! ¡Adelante! —Tony se acercó a recibirlos. —May, que guapa.

—Gracias… Linda decoración. —la tía del arácnido echó otro vistazo al techo y las paredes revestidos por escarcha y varios adornos.

—Tu sobrino me ayudó, así que no todo es obra mía. —reconoció el millonario vengador, obviamente omitiendo la parte de que Peter se colgó de las paredes o caminó sobre ellas para lograr el cometido. —Pero no nos quedemos aquí, por favor. —Tony dirigió cortésmente a May hacia la sala para presentarle a los demás.

Peter fue tras ellos con una sonrisa algo divertida por ver a su tía maravillada estrechando manos con los llamados "Héroes más poderosos de la Tierra". Ah, si tan solo ella supiera su secreto… Pero no podía darle más preocupaciones de las que ya tenía, y agradecía que Tony pusiera a todos sobre aviso para que no mencionaran nada que pudiera comprometerlo.

No pasó mucho cuando Thor llegó. El Bifrost descendió sobre la explanada de aterrizaje del Quinjet, que lucía vacía por obvias razones, provocando que el destello multicolor iluminara un poco del interior de la sala y May quedara asombrada.

Peter miraba hacia afuera también, pero su mirada no reflejaba sorpresa, era una mezcla de ansiedad y esperanza lo que brillaba en sus ojos avellana. Sin embargo, su expresión se apagó junto con la luz arcoiris al ver que Thor venía solo.

—Espero no haber llegado tarde. —mencionó el rubio al entrar, llevando sobre un hombro un barril de su ya cotizado licor asgardiano y sujetando con la mano libre su inseparable martillo.

—Llegas justo a tiempo, ricitos. Veo que nos traes un poderoso regalo. —Tony sonrió divertido, haciendo reír a los demás por la referencia al licor, pues era por todos bien sabido que tan solo la mitad de un vaso los pondría ebrios. Así que lo bebían en una cantidad muy pequeña, casi como aperitivo, caso contrario a Thor que podría terminarse el barril por sí solo sin problema alguno.

—Recuerda no acabártelo en una sola noche, Tony. No queremos tener que elegir a otro que use tus armaduras...Yo, por ejemplo. —Thor contestó, dándose cuenta de una cara nueva. —Ah, hola… ¿Nos habíamos visto antes? —indagó confuso, provocando que May sonriera apenada y Happy se bebiera su trago de whiskey de un solo trago mientras miraba seriamente al rubio.

—No lo creo… Bueno, yo a ti sí, eres Thor, dios del trueno y de los músculos. —mencionó la tía del arácnido, engrosando la voz de un modo gracioso y terminando con una risilla divertida, contagiando de risas a los demás, incluso al asgardiano. Aunque Peter se tapó la cara con una mano y negó. Rogaba porque no le dieran a probar ni una sola gota de aquel licor que Thor había traído.

—Ella es mi tía May… —el joven castaño hizo la presentación, pues Tony estaba en la barra junto con Banner empezando a servir un poco de licor a los vasos. —Ya que TRABAJO con el Sr. Stark, me dijo que podía venir a la fiesta con mi tía. —enfatizó lo de trabajar para Tony en la torre, así Thor podría entender que no debía decir nada acerca de su identidad como Spiderman, era su imprudencia la que más le preocupaba de todos.

—Ya veo… Es un placer conocerla, señora Parker. —al parecer Thor había entendido la indirecta, así que se limitó a un gesto cortés asintiendo y sonriendo amable.

—Dejemos lo de señora, May está bien.

—A ver, aquí hay una prueba de licor asgardiano. Tómenlo con precaución, no quiero que se pongan a celebrar antes de tiempo. —Stark había vuelto junto con una charola, en la que se miraban vasos de cristal que no tenían más de dos centímetros de licor. —Uno para May… —le acercó la charola e inmediatamente Peter se interpuso antes de que su tía tomara el vaso.

—Peter…

—Nop… Si yo no bebo, tú no bebes.

—Entonces uno para Peter. —Tony le acercó los tragos ante la mirada estupefacta del menor y la no muy convencida de May. —Anda, tómalo... May, solo por esta noche, es Noche Buena. Un sorbo no le hará daño.

—Pero… Es solo un niño… —reía de nervios.

—A los diecisiete ya puede con supervisión… —argumentó el millonario. —Prometo que será lo único que tome de alcohol. He preparado bebidas para él totalmente inofensivas, algo así como juguitos para el colegio pero más cool. —el vengador insistió, y después de considerarlo un momento May accedió un poco renuente. Al tener todos sus vasos con licor asgardiano, lo bebieron de un solo trago. Solo Peter y May hicieron algunas caras y tosieron por lo fuerte del sabor.

Después de eso la convivencia prosiguió. Sin embargo, Peter se acercó cauteloso a Thor cuando dejó de contar una breve anécdota para preguntarle por el hechicero.

—Ahm… Sr. Thor… Loki no vendrá, ¿cierto?

—Intenté convencerlo por última vez, pero se negó a venir. Sigue insistiendo en que es una pérdida de tiempo. —contestó, dándose cuenta del triste semblante de Peter. Lo miró un tanto suspicaz cuando el chico bajara la mirada claramente desanimado. Desde hacía tiempo sospechaba lo que le ocurría al joven castaño al estar cerca de Loki, y no podía negar que sentía un poco de celos.

"Que patético", llegó a pensar el dios del trueno. Sentir celos de un chiquillo que ni siquiera había cumplido la mayoría de edad en la Tierra, pero que al parecer estaba interesado en su hermano. Y Loki, jah… Lo conocía perfectamente como para notar que a él también le llamaba la atención el protegido de Tony, pese a su fachada de indiferencia. No estaba seguro si ese interés era un mero truco para fastidiar a Tony a través de Peter o si era verdadero, pero de todas formas aún le calaba ya no ser el centro de atención de Loki.

—La noche es joven, Peter… Quien sabe, podría ocurrir un milagro navideño, como le dicen ustedes. —aún con esa molestia buscó darle un poco de esperanza al chico, quien asintió con actitud inconforme.

—Sí… Supongo que aún no es demasiado tarde para un milagro de navidad. —añadió poco antes de que llegaran T'Challa, Shuri y Okoye. Además, el rey de Wakanda llevaba del brazo a su ahora prometida Nakia.

—¡Peter! —Shuri corrió hacia su amigo para abrazarlo como si tuvieran una eternidad de no verse. La última vez que estuvieron en el mismo lugar físicamente había sido casi un año atrás, por lo demás, se contactaban por video llamadas, mensajes de chat y de modo remoto por medio de hologramas.

Por supuesto que May ya sabía sobre esa amiga de Wakanda de su sobrino, que además era una princesa. Ya que un día llegó al departamento un paquete con unos cuantos artilugios tecnológicos para el traje de Spiderman, que Peter hizo pasar por "simples juguetes científicos", fue que el castaño encubrió un poco la verdad, diciendo que había conocido a Shuri de un par de veces que Tony le había hecho la invitación para conocer los laboratorios de la torre. Comenzaron un proyecto juntos, al que fue integrado, y desde entonces se hicieron amigos.

Entre saludos, más presentaciones y charlas fueron pasando las horas. La medianoche se acercaba y todos tomaron un lugar en la mesa para compartir la exquisita y opulenta cena de Navidad, preparada por uno de los mejores chefs del mundo. Qué gran ventaja ser amigo del grandioso Tony Stark.

Sin embargo, y pese a que la cena era un manjar de reyes y dioses, a Peter le sabía insípida. Ni siquiera el postre logró satisfacer el gusto en sus papilas, pues cada que los minutos pasaban su desánimo le arrebataba el disfrute de los deliciosos platillos y la grata compañía. En la mesa no se miraba un solo lugar vacío, como si nadie esperara realmente un faltante entre los invitados… Pero claro, solo él esperaba que aquel milagro ocurriera y Loki se presentara.

El momento del brindis llegó. Tony se levantó, y alzando su copa pronunció un elocuente y entretenido discurso, sacando una que otra risa o carcajada, o hasta expresiones solemnes. Peter seguía la corriente de todo, más por imitación que por poner en serio atención, al no poder sacarse de la mente al ausente ojiverde. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Leyendo un libro interesante? ¿Durmiendo? ¿Inventando algún conjuro o haciendo trucos sucios a escondidas?... Si tan solo pudiera verlo en ese momento.

Después de la cena de nuevo se mudaron al sofá y sillones aledaños. En medio de la charla hubo algunos que no perdieron la oportunidad de mover los pies. Por ejemplo, Happy aprovechó para bailar con May, dando una muy buena impresión con sus pasos diestros. Durante ese rato, Peter conversó largo y tendido con Shuri, solo así se pudo olvidar por algunos minutos de su tormento, hasta que una llamada de Ned lo llevó a cambiar de sitio para alejarse del bullicio, terminando bajo el umbral de la entrada a la sala.

—¡Feliz Navidad, Peter! —se oyó del otro lado del teléfono, sacándole una sonrisa al castaño.

—Feliz Navidad, Ned… ¿Qué tal va todo?

—Ah, no me puedo quejar. Cena deliciosa, regalos… ¿Adivina qué me dio la abuela?

—No lo sé… ¿Unos lindos calcetines y una bufanda?

—Algo mejor que eso… ¡Un suéter de Spiderman! ¡Y es TEJIDO! —ambos chicos rieron por el peculiar obsequio del chico rechoncho. —Debes verlo, cambiaré a video llamada, espera… —en menos de cinco segundos, del otro lado de la pantalla aparecía Ned en vivo mostrando con orgullo su suéter rojo y azul con una araña negra en el pecho. —¿No está genial?

—¡Wow! Tu abuelita si que se lució jejeje…

—Ya sé, es la mejor. —una amplia sonrisa iluminaba la cara de Ned. —Y, ¿qué tal todo de aquel lado?... ¿Loki está ahí? —susurró lo último, alejándose un poco de su familia que se alcanzaba a ver al fondo conviviendo.

—Pues todo va bien por aquí, ya sabes, sería imposible que fuera una fiesta simple tratándose del Sr. Stark… Y no… Loki no vino… Pensé que Thor lograría traerlo, pero… —suspiró derrotado, echando un vistazo al reloj en la esquina de la pantalla del celular. Eran casi las dos de la madrugada.

—Qué mal… Lo siento, viejo. —se compadeció Ned.

—Si, no te preocupes… Ya se me pasará. —Peter intentó sonreír, pero fue más una mueca triste y forzada la que su amigo vio.

—Oye, ahora que lo noto… Tienes muy mala suerte con las personas que inician su nombre con la letra L. —trató de bromear un poco para ver si Peter se relajaba, y por la risa más suelta que le causó supo que había servido.

—No lo había notado, y tienes muchísima razón... Por cierto, le envié un saludo a Liz esta tarde, dice que están bien y que podrían visitar hoy a su papá. Al parecer a los que han mantenido una buena conducta por todo el año se les permite cenar en la penitenciaría con sus familias.

—¡Hey! Esa es una buena noticia.

—Ojalá pudieran pasarlo en su casa los tres juntos. —se lamentó el castaño.

—No fue tu culpa que el papá de Liz robara tecnología alienígena, ni tampoco que quisiera matarte y terminara en la cárcel por intentar robar el avión del Sr. Stark… Debió pensarlo mejor antes de hacerlo.

—Supongo que eso es cierto, sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo y no le importó. Aunque lo hizo por darle una buena vida a Liz y su madre, pero no es una justificación aceptable para sus crímenes.

—Exacto, no te atormentes por eso. Si sigue portándose bien tal vez se reduzca su sentencia y pronto esté de vuelta en su casa con una lección aprendida. —el optimismo de Ned a veces le resultaba un poco fantasioso a Peter, pero apreciaba mucho el apoyo que su mejor amigo le brindaba.

—Tienes razón. Si se esfuerza por cambiar, pronto recuperará su vida afuera y a su familia. —añadió con más confianza, escuchando que la madre de Ned lo llamaba. —Creo que tienes que irte ya.

—Si, vamos a jugar "adivina quien soy". Deséame suerte… —puso cara de nervio fingido.

—Que la fuerza te acompañe, hermano.

—Y a ti, hermano. —Ned se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa antes de que la llamada finalizara.

Peter se quedó un momento divagando ahí bajo el umbral de la entrada. Esa era la primera Navidad que May y él pasaban en compañía de otros que no fueran solo ellos dos. Se sentía bien estar rodeado por más personas, y al ver a lo lejos a su tía, se daba cuenta que ella también estaba contenta, y el que May fuera feliz le daba un gran consuelo a su alma.

Sin embargo, su alma se inquietaba nuevamente con el recuerdo de Loki… Había escuchado decir que si pensabas demasiado en algo, o en alguien, lo atraías. Pero de ser cierto, lo único que atraía eran villanos, malhechores e insultos de Flash.

Suspiró cansado y derrotado, era un hecho que el motivo de sus desvelos y sueños despierto no pondría un solo pie en la torre. Se había dado por vencido, y estaba por volver con los demás, cuando su sentido arácnido se activó erizando los vellos de su piel, más no era peligro lo que sentía detrás de él. ¿Sería posible que…?

—Imagino que llego tarde.

Al escuchar la voz de Loki a sus espaldas, el corazón de Peter se aceleró como si hubiera corrido un maratón en segundos. No se giró al instante, por temer que al hacerlo se encontrara solo y que haberlo escuchado fuera producto de su imaginación y las enormes ganas que tenía de verlo. Aún así, reunió su valor y giró despacio, enganchando su mirada avellana en los verde esmeralda que le miraban fijamente.

—De hecho, la cena terminó hace poco más de una hora. —se aclaró la garganta y afirmó lo más neutral posible, fingiendo que no le alegraba verlo ahí frente a él, reprimiendo sus impulsos de correr y abrazarlo con fuerza. —Creí que no le encontrabas sentido a esta clase de reuniones.

—Hm… No lo malentiendas, sigo sin encontrarle sentido a todo esto. ¿Una reunión en una fecha específica para decir cuánto les importan los demás? A mi parecer, no es necesario esperar todo un año para hacerlo. —contestó restándole importancia.

—Si eso piensas, ¿qué haces aquí entonces? —indagó con una media sonrisa irónica. —A menos que hayas venido a hacer de las tuyas para romper con la bella armonía de esta reunión, y si es así, lamento decirte que no te lo permitiré. —esta vez lo miró con cierto desafío que al hechicero le dio gracia por lo adorable que se veía, más que amenazador.

—¿En serio? Eso sería interesante de ver. —su tono era burlón al irse acercando despacio hasta quedar a un paso de distancia del chico, quien permaneció en su sitio sin romper el contacto visual, expectante a lo siguiente que Loki tuviera en mente hacer. —Según recuerdo, existe una peculiar tradición acerca del muérdago.

Peter no comprendió la referencia al primer instante, hasta que Loki alzó la mirada, provocando que él también lo hiciera. "¡Rayos, estamos justo bajo el muérdago!", pensó algo alarmado, incluso sus ojos reflejaban una mezcla de sorpresa e ilusión. Pero no estaba seguro si debía esperar algo más sobre aquel comentario o solo tomarlo de quien venía.

—Es una pena que sea solo yo quien esté contigo bajo el muérdago… —Peter quería que su risa sonara como una burla, pero el tono evocaba decepción por sí mismo y su mirada devolvía tristeza, algo que Loki notó y no pudo evitar sentirse responsable por ello.

—Sí… Es una gran lástima que solo esté un chiquillo obstinado, que no pudo siquiera darme un solo motivo que valiera la pena para venir. —respondió fingiendo indiferencia, pero siendo astuto en su mirada, logrando que el ánimo de Peter se ensombreciera todavía más. Incluso parecía haberse molestado, o estaba dolido por escuchar aquellas palabras poco gentiles.

—Pues lamento que así sea. Pero no te preocupes, ya me voy, y tu… Tu puedes quedarte o irte o hacer lo que quieras, porque siempre haces lo que quieres, ¿no?

Peter dio por terminada la charla en tono receloso, pero al intentar escabullirse, una mano de Loki lo atrapó por el brazo impidiendo que se retirara. Y claro, el castaño lo miró aún más molesto.

—Oye, ¿qué...?... Mira, en cualquier otro momento no me importaría intercambiar una conversación de este tipo contigo, pero ahora no estoy de humor, sabes. Así que te agradecería si me...

—Vine por ti. —finalmente, Loki cortó de tajo las quejas del castaño con la revelación.

Peter no supo cómo tomar aquello. ¿Que había ido por él? ¿Hablaba en serio o solo se estaba burlando? Si se atrevía a jugar con eso le haría pagar con un buen puñetazo en la cara para borrarle la sonrisa que seguramente le mostraría en cualquier momento… Pero no la hubo. Lo que Peter vio cuando Loki bajara la mirada para verlo fijamente fue una expresión seria, no molesta ni estresada, era esa clase de seriedad que una persona usa cuando quiere hacer que la otra crea en sus palabras sinceras.

Entonces, él… ¿Loki hablaba en serio?

El castaño pasó del enojo a la confusión. Su ceño fruncido y su mirada rebuscando incesante en ese par de esmeraldas dejaban en claro que no esperaba escuchar algo como eso jamás, y menos esa noche. Loki entendía perfectamente la duda en el chico, incluso el temor que veía en el fondo de su mirada interrogante, y solo había una forma de calmar su ansiedad para hacer que le creyera.

—No te atrevas a mentirme… —Peter advirtió señalando al ojiverde, resintiendo un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho al igual que algo de agitación por nerviosismo, justo cuando el hechicero lo giró completamente para quedar de nuevo frente a frente.

—¿Por qué te mentiría?

—¿Que por qué me mentirías? ¿En serio me lo preguntas? —sonrió entre burlón y sarcástico, desviando la mirada por breves instantes. —ERES el dios del engaño y la mentira. ERES un embaucador. Y ERES un cínico desvergonzado en el que ya no sé si debo confiar o estoy realmente loco por no escuchar a los demás cuando me dicen que me aleje de ti… Y por si fuera poco, me pasé toda la cena esperando que llegaras en algún momento, ¡y no lo hiciste! ¿Has comido lo que parece ser un exquisito banquete y que te sabe a nada cuando lo masticas?

Los reclamos del chico no hicieron más que pintarle a Loki una expresión divertida poco discreta, provocando que Peter acentuara el recelo con el que lo miraba.

—Y debo suponer que esperas una disculpa por echarte a perder tu magnífica noche de Navidad. —Loki afirmó cínico más que preguntar.

—Es lo menos que merezco por el daño causado. —declaró con genuina seriedad, aunque ese fruncir de labios lo hacía ver demasiado encantador.

—Hmhm… Bien… Si ese es el pago por tu perdón, entonces no veo por qué negarme a limpiar mi deuda contigo. —aquella respuesta no fue lo que provocó que Peter se pusiera ansioso, sino la forma en que la dijo, con un brillo presuntuoso en sus esmeraldas y esa media sonrisa que insinuaba secretos revelándose frente a sus ojos.

Peter se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo su alocado corazón golpear contra su pecho una y otra vez, retumbando hasta los confines de su mente. Notaba que Loki había reducido la distancia entre los dos, sin dejar de mirarlo con esa intensidad abrumadora, como si pudiera leer todos y cada uno de sus secretos más profundos guardados con celo. El hechicero tomó su rostro delicadamente entre sus manos y fue acercándose lentamente cortando su aliento. Hubo un roce entre sus narices, uno muy sutil pero sugerente, y después...

Después, Loki reclamó aquellos labios en un beso, uno suave y cálido que contrastaba totalmente con la fría personalidad que lo caracterizaba.

El joven castaño estaba perdido en un mundo de fantasía. Todavía no se podía creer lo que ocurría, por lo que sus ojos aún seguían abiertos mientras intentaba ordenar sus ideas, pero cómo ordenar lo que ya era una explosión de emociones que salían disparadas por todas partes dentro de su ser.

Podía sentir los labios de Loki moviéndose despacio sobre los suyos, que apenas iban despertando de la impresión con roces torpes y a destiempo. Sin embargo, cuando el ojiverde fuera un poco más atrevido al abrirle los labios, Peter dejó de usar el cerebro y se permitió guiarse por el instinto que impaciente rogaba tomar el control de sus acciones.

Cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso acoplándose al ritmo que era marcado con parsimonia, confiando por completo en lo que Loki le hacía sentir con cada roce de sus labios probando los suyos a placer. Ahora sabía que el hechicero sentía lo mismo, no había necesidad de palabras para entender lo que estaba diciéndole por medio de aquel contacto de ensueño, donde el aliento de ambos se mezclaba y la miel de sus bocas se transformaba en un dulce elixir compartido que los iba embriagando entre más pasaban los segundos.

Al igual que Peter, Loki se dejó llevar por lo que realmente sentía y deseaba. Ya no importaba si su máscara de frivolidad quedaba deshecha, ni tampoco si estaba exponiéndose demasiado al permitir que sus emociones le dominaran. Besar a Peter era probar el mismo Valhalla en sus tiernos labios, rendirse al sabor de su pura inocencia. ¿Por qué negarse al placer de vivir en carne propia lo que era poseer entre suspiros compartidos, tan solo un pedacito de aquel paraíso en la Tierra?

Ni siquiera el que los demás los miraran haría que se detuvieran. Ah, sí. Por casualidad, Visión hizo notar que tenían un invitado de última hora y todos miraron hacia la entrada. Hubo sorpresa, incredulidad y confusión entre el grupo, aunque también hubo un poco de celos disimulados por parte de uno de ellos, quien tuvo que beberse un vaso lleno de licor asgardiano para pasarse el mal sabor de boca por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tony se hubiera puesto su armadura para sacar a Loki por la salida rápida: La ventana. Pero Strange lo detuvo, argumentando que tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Obviamente, ambos ya sabían lo que ocurría entre esos dos, en especial lo que Peter sentía por el huésped incómodo, y aunque ninguno estaba muy de acuerdo, decidieron que dejarían fluir las cosas pues entre más le impidieran a Peter sentir lo que sentía, sus emociones se aferrarían todavía más. Además, qué mejor que fuera Loki quien terminara desilusionando al chico para que lo sacara de su mente y corazón… Pero todo indicaba que pasaría exactamente lo contrario.

May estaba en shock. Se había quitado incluso los lentes, mientras miraba boquiabierta la escena de su sobrino siendo besado bajo el muérdago por el mismísimo Loki. Ese que destruyó la ciudad años atrás, el mismo que ahora vivía en la torre de los Vengadores y que era hermano menor de Thor. ¿Cuándo pasó? Y más que eso, ¿por qué no sabía que Peter era gay?

Bueno, lo cierto era que May sospechaba que Peter podría tener preferencias distintas, el que saliera con una chica, solo una vez, no quería decir que no pudiera estar interesado en alguien de su mismo género. Además, aquella ocasión que entró a su habitación y lo encontró a un bóxer de la desnudez, estando Ned ahí con cara de asombro casi bobo, había sido muy extraño.

Recordaba haber tenido LA charla con su sobrino, y hasta le habló del tema sobre las preferencias y que si un día descubría que le gustaban los chicos no debía sentirse mal al respecto, ni temer contarle, pues ella lo entendería y apoyaría como siempre. El amor era amor en cualquier presentación. Sin embargo, Peter se mostró muy seguro al decirle que no tenía esa clase de gustos, que solo estaba interesado en la escuela y su pasantía, y que si se diera el caso le contaría… Claramente, o le había mentido o su pensar había cambiado.

Por su parte, Shuri tenía una expresión entre risueña y orgullosa. Ella sabía, al igual que Ned, que su amigo tenía un amor secreto por el dios del engaño. Y aprovechando, tomó un poco de material con su celular para inmortalizar el momento que le mostraría después a Peter.

Rato después el beso finalizó sin prisa en medio de un quedo chasquido. No se habían separado más que por escasos milímetros, y tal vez un beso más apasionado hubiera seguido de no ser por el lugar, pues las condiciones estaban más que puestas en bandeja de plata. Pero a como se veía la situación, esa no sería la única vez que sus labios se tocaran.

—Espero que sea un pago aceptable por la deuda… —Loki susurró, alzando la mirada para quedar sobre ese par de ojos avellana que lo miraban con aire de ensueño.

—Fue… Fue más que aceptable… Pagaste los intereses y creo que te sobró cambio… —rió por lo bajo, qué ocurrencias las suyas. Vaya que el beso le acomodó las ideas, o mejor dicho, se las desordenó completamente.

—Supongo que lo gastaré después cuando no tengamos público. —dejó entrever sus intenciones en un comentario sugerente, provocando que las mejillas de Peter se sonrojaran aún más y entre risas de nervios el castaño mordiera su labio inferior.

—Hay suficiente licor asgardiano para ponerlos a dormir… Solo digo.

—¡Oigan! ¡No están solos, eh! —Tony por fin se hizo escuchar desde su sitio. —¡Y me parece que nos deben una explicación a May y a mi! —reprochó, señalando a la tía del castaño y a sí mismo. Cabe mencionar que May asintió con obviedad.

—¿Listo? —entonces Peter se dirigió al hechicero, respirando profundo.

—Por qué crees que sigo aquí. —Loki respondió, y tomando la mano de Peter se dirigieron juntos hacia el grupo que esperaba con gran expectación.

Fue así que la magia de una tradición volvió realidad los deseos ocultos de un par de corazones, que anhelaban estar juntos más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, pese a cualquier impedimento que ellos mismos u otros impusieran sobre ellos. Pues el destino siempre encontrará la forma de completar su misión, y aunque parezca que todo está perdido, la esperanza muere al último.

 **-. Fin .-**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Gracias por pasarse por aquí, por el momento seguiré actualizando el rolfic Spidoki mientras sigo dando forma a otras ideas de fics propios. Y pues, espero que estén pasando un excelente inicio de año, que todos sus deseos se cumplan y que sigan cosechando éxitos. Nos estamos leyendo, ciao ciao ;)


End file.
